Baby Kurochin
by 09. kokono
Summary: Ketika syuting di season 3, Generation of Miracles dan anggota genk SMA lainnya sedang berdebat mengenai sosok si bayangan yang dari tadi telat datang terus semenjak kasus tersebarnya endcard AkaKuro jaman dahulu. Kini, Kuroko datang dengan... Ibu dan dia sendiri... Dalam sosok balita...? [WARNING INSIDE]


"Baiklah, settingnya selesai! Kali ini, kerjakan yang bener ya! Jangan somplak!"

Sang sutradara—oke, sutradara nista yang nekatnya merekam adegan AkaKuro di jaman baheula—lantas duduk di kursi kayu yang dibawanya sedari pagi tadi. Sembari membuka-buka naskah, ia lalu mengoreksi dan menambahkan beberapa kata yang dirasa cocok dalam naskah itu.

_Huehehehehe~ mereka akan terkejut dengan yang satu ini~_

Tanpa disadari oleh para aktor bintang series yang sudah kondang di peranimasian Jepang ini, si sutradara itu sudah menyiapkan bom waktu yang bisa membunuh akal sehat mereka sewaktu-waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Baby Kurochin**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **09. kokono**)

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warning_ : OOC, AU, baby!Kuroko is CANON, get it. Understand? eue oke, dan masih banyak kekurangannya eue

_A/N _(Narrator) : ***Hiai**,** Himomo** dan Mun sontak meledak*O-Oke, mereka meledak sejak melihat keimutan bayi Kuroko-nya. Silakan membaca~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh? Kuroko_cchi_ mana?"

_Generation of Miracles_, begitulah nama kelompok nista yang di'sembah-sembah' oleh para _fangirls_ dan terkadang dengan nistanya dijodoh-jodohin satu sama lain, lalu celingak-celinguk. Merah ada, alias si Akashi Seijuurou—si _main antagonist_—sudah hadir. Hijau alias Midorima Shintarou, juga hadir. Kuning juga ada—wah, berarti si anak ayam—eh, Kise Ryouta, juga sudah ada di TKP. Biru dongker, alias si prem—oke, Aomine Daiki, sudah hadir, dengan tambahan ia tidur-tiduran di lantai luar Tokyo Dome. Si ungu, alias Murasakibara Atsushi, berada tepat di belakang Akashi dengan kepala si kapten klub basket SMA Rakuzan itu dipenuhi remahan _snack_nya.

Midorima lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Mana gue tahu-_nodayo_."

"Iiiihhh, jangan-jangan ente udah tahu ye, Midorimacchi?" Melancarkan gaya 4L4y ala negara Ind*nesia, Kise—si model terkenal dan juga atlit basket nasional—menyenggol pinggang Midorima.

"Jijik gue-_nodayo_! Minggir!"

Midorima dan Kise lalu memulai acara yang dicintai mereka sejak awal—bertengkar. Maklum, sejak mereka bertemu di klub basket SMP mereka beberapa tahun lalu, hubungan mereka memang selalu begitu; seringkali Midorima dengan setengah mati mencoba kabur dari serangan 4L4y yang diciptakan dan dikenakan oleh si bocah kuning yang manja tapi sadis ini. Usahanya gagal total, baik dalam usaha pasif maupun aktif. Ngenes nian.

Akashi yang sudah panas dingin—maklum ia benci kalau harus menunggu lama—lantas memanggil kelompok lain yang sudah bersiap-siap memulai _action_nya. Di antara beberapa kelompok aktor—oke, atlit basket, ada satu kelompok yang mengenakan pakaian olahraga yang berlabel SMA Seirin. Si emperor gunting itu lantas setengah meneriaki mereka, "Oooooi Seirin! Kalian lihat gak, Tetsuya? Dia kok lama banget sih! Mau _briefing_ ini lho!"

Si merah gelap—alias si _tiger_, baiklah, Kagami Taiga, lantas menyahutnya dari kejauhan dengan nada sebal, "Akashi _teme_! Gue kaga tau nih. Cari sendiri lah!"

"Padahal kamu itu partner basketnya Tetsuya... Boleh gue ambil Tetsuya? Kasihan kalau kamu memperlakukannya begituan." Dengan urat nadi yang mendadak nongol di dahinya, ia lalu berjalan mendekati kelompok Seirin. Luar biasanya, seketika setelah Akashi maju mendekatinya, justru kelompok Seirin yang terdiri dari sang pelatih beserta para atlit yang menjadi tokoh utama series ini juga ikutan mundur menjauhi pemuda beracun (?) tersebut.

Kagami lantas mundur beberapa langkah—demi keamanan dirinya—dan memprotesnya, "Gue ya gue lah! Kuroko aja gak mempermasalahkan hal sepele ini, lah kamu—."

"Baiklah! Baiklah~ SEMUANYA, _BRIEFING _SINI KAMPREEEEEEEEEEEETTT!" pekik sang sutradara sambil menepuk-nepuk harisen dengan aura beracun dan siap membunuh.

"**Aye aye, Sir.**" Sontak semua aktor—oke, atlit dan pelatih beserta _supporting team_nya berbaris berjejer untuk menghindari amukan sang sutradara. Bahkan Akashi ikut berjejer dihimpit pasukan Rakuzannya. Wah, wah, Akashi ternyata takut sama si sutradara men...

"Baiklah! Seperti biasa, kita akan memulainya dari pertandingan Kaijou versus Seirin. Di _season_ dua sudah selesai pertarungan Yosen versus Seirin 'kan? Jadi Aomine dan Murasakibara boleh bersantai karena peran kalian tidak terlalu banyak, tetapi ingat ini. Nanti setelah pertemuan Akashi dan Kuroko pas istirahat, peran _Generation of Miracles_ akan bertambah secara drastis. Dan kalian juga sudah harus melakukan syuting di SMP Teikou. Oleh karenanya, setelah syuting ini sebaiknya kalian—_Generation of Miracles_—segera ke SMP Teikou." ujar sang sutradara sembari berkacak pinggang.

Semua atlit dan _supporting team_ sontak menyanggupinya serempak, "Baiklah, Sir!"

Sutradara tersebut lantas menambahkannya, "Syuting akan dimulai sebentar lagi, karena Kuroko sedang menjalani syuting untuk _ending theme_-nya. Berterimakasihlah kepada ide konyol salah satu animator—atau pencetus ide siapalah itu—kita harus memberi kapsul pengecil tubuh dan kapsul sebaliknya untuk Kuroko. Kita harus bersabar nih, sulit untuk membuatnya kembali ke postur semula—seratus enam puluh delapan sekian senti—dan mengembalikan staminanya."

_Jangan-jangan kapsul itu sendiri diracik sama seseorang..._ Darin lubuk hati terdalam, semua atlit sepakat mencurigai kapsul mengerikan itu.

"Oooi, Sutradara! Gue bawain Kuroko nih!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Oh baguslah—."

Dan saat itu juga, seketika dunia mereka yang sangat random, langsung terpancang ke sesuatu itu dan menyatu dengan alam semesta serta yang namanya _Black Hole_...

.

.

.

Seorang bayi berambut biru cerah, digendong oleh ibunya, dibawa sampai ke Tokyo Dome.

Hal ini bukanlah karena suatu unsur yang bernama 'kebetulan'; ibu itu _memang_ diiming-imingi dengan pendidikan terbaiknya—blah, bilang saja di_suap_ untuk mengizinkan anaknya menjadi korban dari kapsul abstrak yang menjadi terdakwa atas timbulnya bencana tersebut. Dengan bayi itu yang sedang anteng-antengnya meminum susu H*lo (?), ibunya lantas tersenyum sedikit kecewa, "Pak Sutradara, dia kayaknya cuma berkembang perlahan saja. Ibu harus kerja nih, boleh saya tinggal di sini?"

Sutradara lalu tersenyum bisnis, "Tidak apa-apa Bu, nanti juga balik kayak semula kok bu. Sini, Kuroko-kun~"

_HAH? ITU KUROKO?!_

**JELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEB.**

893762 _damage hit! 908 MARVELOUS combo!_

Anak panah tidak kasat mata sontak menusuk habis semua _kokoro_nya nyaris semua atlit yang menjadi 'aktor' dadakan di series ini—tak terkecuali Hanamiya. Bahkan Hanamiyalah yang paling cetar membahana muka syoknya; ia sampai membuka mulutnya segitu besarnya, sampai-sampai buaya rasanya kalah telak dibanding pemuda jahanam yang satu ini. Matanya juga melotot kayak sundel bolong disiram ayat-ayat pengusir setan, dan minuman isotonik yang sempat diminumnya menjadi korban atas jatuhnya minuman itu sendiri secara tak sadar.

Akashi melongo. Tampak liuran air ludah nongol di salah satu sisi bibir seksehnya.

Aomine melotot, dan sesekali tampak muka pedobearnya.

Kagami memasang ekspresi 'WTF-DAEBAK-INI-BAYI-APA-SIH?!'

Momoi sudah pingsan duluan—sepertinya dialah korban pertama dari bencana yang baru saja dimulai ini.

Kacamatanya Midorima pecah seketika; kerosukenya juga jatuh ke lantai dalam sekejap.

Kise memasang ekspresi bilng-bling seolah-olah bilang 'Anzeng –ini-anak-malaikat-apa-bayi?!'.

Himuro bersiap menyambut pelukan bayi tersebut—oke, Himuro berniat mendekati dan mencoba menggendong bayi mungil nan malaikat tersebut.

Murasakibara langsung kehilangan fokus; momogi sama maiubo serta semua _snack_nya juga jatuh ke lantai. _3 second rules_-nya jadi diabaikan begitu saja.

"ANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRR ITU BAYI SIAPA HAH?! TANGGUNG JAWAB WOI SUTRADARA BAZEEEEENG!" kutuk Aomine langsung kembali ke alam baka (?)—oke, kesadaran dirinya. Ia langsung mendekati si sutradara bajingan serta penuh akal fulus ini dan mencekiknya dengan super-duper panik dan seolah-olah tak rela dirinya kalah oleh keimutan dan ke'dewa'an muka imut-anjir-cute-kyun-kyun-unyu si bayi mungil bulet-bulet imut itu.

"Oooohhh... Dewi, sungguh mulia Engkau... Kemarilah, Tetsuya sayaaaang~" Mendadak menjadi melankolis dan penyair kawakan, Akashi mulai bertindak _error_; tangannya mulai nakal hendak menggendong bayi mungil nan imut tersebut.

"Ooohhhhh dewata sungguh baik bangeeeeet... Akashi_cchi_, kita sama-sama membesarkan bayi imut ini-_ssu_..." Mendadak ketularan penyakit penyair kawakan, Kise lantas berjalan terhuyung-huyung mendekati bayi yang imutnya kebablasan itu. Dari mukanya sudah jelas tampak pedonya; bahkan dia jauh lebih parah daripada Akashi!

Aomine tetap bergeming—dengan satu catatan, ia mengusap mulutnya yang tumbennya kebanjira air liur. Hidungnya sendiri sudah mengucurkan darah segar dengan deras—pertanda ia sedang mengalami mimisan level krusial. Kulitnya perlahan menjadi putih—efek hilangnya darah akibat mimisan itu, dan wajahnya makin menampakkan sosok monster berupa om-om keparat yang hobi mencabuli anak-anak polos nan imut dan tiada dosa tersebut.

Midorima kabur seketika. Entah apa alasannya.

Murasakibara langsung datang mengerumuni ibunya si bayi itu—Kuroko—dan mengambil ancang-ancang menggendong bayi yang menggemparkan fandom tercinta ini.

Puk puk.

"Kurochin~~~~ berapa usiamu, nak?" tanya Murasakibara tanpa sadar selagi menggendong si bayi ini—sepertinya ia mabuk anak yang _cute_ dan _kawaii_ gak ketulungan.

Si bayi berusia dua tahun ini lantas mengangkat tangan kanannya membentuk angka dua dan menjawabnya sembari memeluk tubuh si raksasa _center _SMA Yosen, "Dua tahun, Kaka. Kaka-kaka di cana kenapa? Kok mukanya menyelamkaaaaann."

Murasakibara seketika memeluk—coret—meremukkannya saking gemasnya terhadap bocah mungil nan menggiurkan (?). Untung diselamatkan oleh Kise dan Akashi dengan cara menendang keras berulangkali dan sukarela wajah ganteng Murasakibara hingga sudah enggak berbentuk lagi—alias sudah menjadi mozaik saking sadisnya siksaan dua pelindung anjir-super-protektifnya si malaikat unyu itu.

Kise dan Akashi yang sukses melindungi bocah unyu dari si titan kelas dua meter itu lantas mengelus-elus kepala Kuroko secara bergiliran dengan wajah bling-bling dan benar-benar mabuk kepayang, "Duh... Akashi_cchi_, balita ini kok imutnya kebablasan deh? Pengin sekali kujadikan adik kandungku... uuuggghhhhh pipimu kenapa beb Kuroko_cchi_?! Kok lembut dan kenyal abis?! Astaga, rambutnya juga halus nih, astagaaaaaaaaa ya ampuuunn gue bisa mati duluan—."

DUAAAKK!

Tendangan maut Akashi melayang... mengenai wajah ganteng si model dan atlit basket SMA Kaijou ini. Kise langsung mental ke belakang, menubruk sejumlah atlit kelas dua yang juga ikut mabuk kepalang melihat wajah _cute kyun kyun_-nya Kuroko tersebut; antara lain Kiyoshi Teppei, Kiyoshi Miyaji, Himuro Tatsuya dan Reo Mibuchi. Ajaibnya, keempat manusia yang ketiban malang ditubruk Kise oleh si bocah bermata dwiwarna ini justru tidak marah; mereka malah menatap horor-coret-mesum bocah unyu dan _cute_ tersebut.

DUAK!

"Thidaaakkkssss. Tetshuuuuuyaaaaahh halusnyaaaah jadi milikuuuuuhhhhh—." Mulai benar-benar mabuk, si pemuda berambut merah menyala itu lantas mengunyel-unyel pelan dan gemas pipi bayi manis dan terlalu gula tersebut.

"Kaka... Tidak baik menendang olang sepelti itu." pinta si bayi itu—Kuroko—dengan ekspresi 'wanjrit-super-cute'-nya.

**ZLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBBB!**

1238397 _damage! 1098 SADIST MARVELOUS COMBO!_

Korban ketiga melayang dari pihak Rakuzan; Akashi langsung tumbang dengan darah tercipratkan dengan indahnya dari hidungnya. Begitu ia pingsan, ajaibnya bayi itu mendarat dengan mulus di perut sang Emperor kena _error_ tersebut, dengan selamat tanpa kurang sedikit pun. Wajah si bocah kelas satu SMA Rakuzan ini sungguh nista; wajah bahagia-bahagia mesum dengan muntahan darah yang mengalir dengan lamban pada mulutnya. Darahnya juga tumpah di sekitar kepala pemuda itu, plus _dying_ _message_ yang benar-benar konyol.

Dalam cerita konyol dan absurd ini. kali ini si bayilah yang akan menjadi hero dari semua mimpi buruk yang gila dan aneh tersebut.

Sekarang, Aomine sudah meper-meper ke lantai dan terdapat _dying message_ yang juga tak kalah konyolnya. Momoi—si manajer klub basket SMA Touou—juga demikian; ia kali ini merapal-rapal suatu kutukan—entahlah, Momoi sepertinya berada dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan setengah mati ber-_fangirling_ ria membayangkan keimutan si bayi Kuroko Tetsuya yang benar-benar mengalami perkembangan signifikan ke arah _cute_, _kawaii_ dan _unyu_ tersebut.

Dan _nyaris_ semua atlit beserta _supporting_ _team_-nya rubuh tak bersisa; semuanya juga mengeluarkan darah yang melimpah dari hidung dan mulutnya masih-masing. Nyaris semua dari para aktor—oke, atlit basket ini bahkan menampakkan ekspresi puas dan seolah-olah sudah siap dicabut nyawanya oleh Malaikat Kematian. Kini Tokyo Dome memiliki julukan lain; **Gedung Darah** karena bau amis darah itu sepertinya setia menemani lantai dan bagian depan gedung olahraga tersebut selama beberapa lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End~ (PS : Selanjutnya silakan bayangkan seperti apa syuting di SMP Teikou, ketiga author goblok ini bahkan enggak sanggup menulis saking **_**fangirling **_**dan **_**fanboying**_**nya.)]**


End file.
